


Summer souvenir

by Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Tale Pap is here just briefly, and a punch in the face, m-preg, swap needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: Fell is surprised by Swap's sudden arrival at his flat one night. Not to mention the other seems to have a skeleton in his closet... or rather his tummy.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



> My half of a trade with the incredibly talented SkellyTelly! I love love love their work, both fanfics and fanarts, and was so excited when they accepted trading with me! And I had been wanting to write a preg fic for a while now so it was just the perfect opportunity!
> 
> So! M-preg spicyhoney fic! I hope you like it SkellyTelly!

“Fell? Where do I put this?” Papyrus asked.

“In the closet in the entrance, please.”

Fell’s flat was cleaned up in no time, thanks to Papyrus’ help. The little party celebrating Fell’s new job had gone remarkably well. Everyone had left but Papyrus, who had insisted to help Fell clean up the mess. While he could have cleaned up the flat by himself without trouble, Fell was grateful for the help, and barely twenty minutes after, everything was clean.

“Thanks for the help Papyrus!” Fell said, half hugging his friend.

“You are welcome! Well then, see you soon!” The other said as quietly as he could so as not to wake up the neighbors. It was well past midnight after all.

Fell sat on the couch, exhausted. He didn’t even have the strength to make himself some tea. He just sat there, lost in his thoughts about his new life. No more studies, no more internships, no more part-time jobs. He was now leading a small team of ten monsters in a computer company he created two months ago. Programming had always interested him and he had worked very hard to get to this point.

He was about to finally go to bed when the doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone in the middle of the night, he wondered if Papyrus had come back to retrieve something he might have forgotten. After a quick glance at his small living room, and not finding anything belonging to his friend, Fell went to open the door.

To say he was shocked at who was standing there would be a terrible understatement.

Swap.

His tired expression, his torn-out orange hoodie, his hunched posture. Just like Fell remembered the other. Well… Except for one little detail.

Swap was sporting a HUGE belly.

“hi edgeboy. so happy to finally find your place. ’ve been wandering around town to find it. real hard to find y'know?” Swap said calmly, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary here.

“Swap? What is-? What are you-? Why-?” Fell didn’t know where to begin.

“heh, did you forget how to talk while i wasn’t around? hey if it’s all the same to you, d'you mind if i come in? as you can see, i’m rather… burdened,” he  _joked_ , a lazy smile on his face and his free hand gently caressing his tummy.

“Of course! Come sit on the couch, I’ll make some tea,” Fell answered.

“thanks.”

Swap was a coworker from one of Fell’s summer jobs. Each year, they would apply to the same job and share a room to reduce the costs of living out of town. They had been friends for a long time now, maybe 10 or 11 years. And somewhere along the way, they had become… intimate. Nothing serious, no strings attached, nothing like that. Just a quick fuck here and there. To pass the time.

“So Swap,” Fell began while serving tea for both of them, “tell me, what are you doing here?”

“well, heh, i became pregnant in the beginning of summer and it didn’t go well when i told my parents. they… threw me out and i’ve been scraping by since then. i stayed at friends’ when i could, went to public accomodations, even slept in my car for a few nights. i’m reaching full term and i thought it might be a good idea to find somewhere where i could stay for awhile and… fell? you ok?”

Fell wasn’t listening anymore. His mind had stopped right after the other’s first words.

_pregnant since the beginning of summer?_

“Swap. Who’s the… the fa-…” Fell couldn’t say it. It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t be!

“the father? ah yeah it’s you,” Swap casually picked up where Fell left off.

Fell put his cup of tea down and put his head in his hands. He sighed deeply.

“Could you maybe… not tell me such an important info  _that way_?” Swap had been carrying his child for, what, seven? eight months now? And Swap didn’t even bother to contact him about it? What the fuck was wrong with him?

“sorry… i wanted to contact you but… things have been hectic since summer and… i mean i… sorry fell…”

Swap was clearly sorry, that much Fell could tell. It was very unusual from the normally composed skeleton.

It suddenly occured to Fell that it was very late and Swap looked utterly exhausted. Probably even more than himself.

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow. I’m gonna change the bedsheets, so give me a sec,” Fell said matter-of-factly. It wasn’t the moment to let his irritation get the better of him. He’d be in a better mood to discuss this after a good night of sleep. And Swap sure looked like he could use some rest too.

“the couch is fine with me ya know?” Swap tried to protest.

“I’m not letting a pregnant monster sleep on the couch,” Fell unceremoniously.

“if you say so.”

When Fell came back to the living room, he found Swap sound asleep. What a lazy piece of… He put a warm blanket over him before cleaning up the cups of tea.

The next day, when Swap finally woke up, he explained everything in detail. How he had discovered he was pregnant by the end of July, and then how he hid it from Fell so as not to worry him. He had decided then not to keep the child, how could he? He was inexperienced, hadn’t a stable situation, didn’t know how to take care of himself, let alone a baby… But having an ab-… an abortion was absolutely out of question.

“So what are you going to do?” Fell asked at some point.

“well, the only thing that i know for sure is that after i give birth, this child is up for adoption.”

After a short but heavy moment, he added in a whisper, “i thought long and hard about this. i really did. i can’t keep this child. i have no house, no money, no job. i have litterally nothing. i can’t… i can’t do this to them.”

Swap’s shoulders began to shake and his voice grew quieter.

“if i could, i would keep the child. i swear i would! but i- sniff. i…!”

Swap spent the next hour sobbing in Fell’s arms, choking out watery ‘sorrys’ every now and then.

Fell decided to let Swap stay at his place for the next month or so, until he gave birth. Even if he hadn’t know until now, he still was hugely responsible of the situation Swap currently was in. He had to agree to Swap repaying him for the living expenses after giving birth, because the lazy skeleton was strangely very adament on not staying for free at his place. Even if he didn’t really like it, Fell ended up accepting. Better that than not being able to keep an eye on Swap during the pregnancy.

The month went by quite smoothely. Fell would go to work early in the morning and after a tiring day, would come home to Swap knitting. When Fell had asked him, he had said that he had had to find a way to keep his hands busy, since he couldn’t smoke while pregnant, and knitting had proven to be the perfect activity. Apparently, he had improved a lot, and was now able to make cute little clothes for the baby. At least it’d keep them warm, Swap had said with a little smile.

At some point, Fell had moved back in his room for the night, after one night when Swap had come to the living room in tears after a nightmare. The two skeletons had cuddled until Swap had fallen asleep, tightly wrapped up in Fell’s arms. From then on, the two spent each night in each other’s arms. Fell discovered he quite liked falling asleep with his hands on Swap’s belly, felling a tiny pulse of energy from the souling through the soft shield of magic.

When he laid in bed with Swap in his arms like this, it felt like there was nothing to fear, nothing to worry about.

Everything was in it’s right place.

As much as Fell wanted those moments to continue, the day Swap felt the first contractions came by quickly. The pregnant skeleton strangely took everything very… calmly. Fell knew Swap was a particularly lazy monster, but for him to prefer finishing his breakfast instead of going to the maternity ward… Fell litterally had to drag him out of the appartment to go to the hospital.

Since pregnancy worked quite differently for non-fleshy monster, the ride to the hospital was quiet and uneventful. Monsters who had to summon ecto-parts for the bearing of children didn’t feel pain during contractions. It was more like bending one’s muscles and wasn’t painful, if only slightly uncomfortable.

Swap stayed silent throughout the ride, looking out of the window and a hand placed gently on his twitching belly.

Fell resisted the urge to place his own hand above Swap’s. He shouldn’t, he reminded himself, shouldn’t get attached, shouldn’t get close. He was the child’s sire, but not their father. Swap had made it pretty clear.

They arrived at the maternity ward and the nurses took care of Swap. While he was being put on a gurney, a nurse came towards Fell to ask him a couple of questions.

“Are you the father? Or the boyfriend or husband?”

“I’m… err…” The answer was simple but it was so difficult to say. “I’m just a friend.” The words burnt his tongue.

“Well then, I’ll have to ask you to please wait in the waiting room over there,” the nurse said, pointing towards the end of the hallway. “We will come back to you to let you know how it went.”

“NO! WAIT!” Swap shouted.

It was the first time Fell had heard Swap shout.

He came closer to Swap and the pregnant skeleton instantly grabbed his sleeve, gripping the fabric hard.

“please… stay?” Swap begged.

Fell could see fear in his eyes. He knew Swap hated to worry others and often hid his emotions behind a mask of lazyness. For him to  _beg_  Fell to stay with him clearly meant he was utterly terrified.

“I’m here,” Fell assured him. “I’m here Swap.”

Swap smiled tentatively.

They were both led to the delivery room where another nurse explained the procedure. As Swap was a male skeleton, the cranium of a baby wouldn’t be able to go through his pelvic inlet. It was necessary for him to undergo a C-section. It was safe since the tools needed for the surgery were constantly infused with green healing magic, but the nurse warned Swap.

It would be  _painful_.

Swap gulped noisily, and Fell took his hand gently. He turned the other’s face towards him and looked him in the eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay Swap. I’m here. I know you can do it. You’ll be alright. I’m here.”

It felt like it lasted hours, days, an eternity, and with each scream of Swap, Fell felt his soul break. He wished he could go back and undo what he had done. Not get intimate with Swap, not getting him pregnant. He wished  _he_  would be there, screaming his magical lungs out, instead of Swap.

“Fell!”

The skeleton snapped out of it. Now that he as back, he noticed he was hearing… a baby crying…

He turned his head and what he saw finally made the tears pooling in his eyes spill over. He saw the nurse carefully lay a tiny, oh so tiny bundle of bones on Swap’s sternum.

“Congratulations! It’s a baby girl!”

 

* * *

 

 

Swap was craddling their baby gently, whispering sweet nothings to her tiny face. Fell watched them from the doorway.

It was now or never.

“Swap? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Fell asked.

“yeah? what’s up?” Swap answered without looking up.

Fell went to sit on the edge of the bed. He caressed the back of his baby’s head. It fascinated him how smooth and soft it was.

“Are you really sure?”

“hm? sure about what?” Swap asked back.

“About the adoption.”

The light smile on Swap’s face slowly disappeared. He finally looked at Fell, with a troubling expression.

“i can’t take care of her. i don’t have money, nor a proper home. and i still have to pay you back for-”

“I do have both though,” Fell interrupted him. “Money and a home.”

Swap’s eyes widened.

“but… i don’t have any experience with babies…” he tried again.

“Every parent in the world has a first child at some point. No one magically knows everything about babies when their first child is born. And besides, we can lend books from the library, their childcare section is very well-stocked. I checked,” Fell retorted.

“but… i… we’re not even…” Swap hesitated.

Now he was trying to make excuses.

Fell cupped his head tenderly and caressed his cheek.

“Who’s to say we can’t start dating after our kid’s born? I’m gonna punch in the face anyone who dares speak up!” Fell said firmly.

“heh heh… well then, guess I just have to shut up now,” Swap chuckled as he leaned in for a sweet kiss.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unexpected second chapter for summer souvenir. I wrote it for a fluffy preg contest hosted by SkellyTelly on their tumblr. One of the prompts was 'another sleepless night' and I thought I could do a mirror fic of the first one I wrote for them. The settings for this chapter are roughly the same from chap 1, but it's not a continuation.

Fell tossed and turned in his bed. 3AM… Great. He had to get up at 5 for his job, so it meant he could only get 2 hours of sleep,  _if_  he could sleep at all. But he wouldn’t count on it, jugding from the pretty bad case of insomnia he had caught since last week.

He tried staying still for a moment, hoping his body could relax enough to at least rest, but decided after a good 30 minutes to just get up. There was no point in him losing time in bed while he could get up and do stuff. He could always take a nap later, he would just have to make sure Swap didn’t find out about it or he would never hear the end of it.

He went to their shared kitchen and began making himself a cup of warm milk. He really wasn’t feeling like drinking coffee at this unholy hour of the night. But as soon as he took a sip from his beverage, he felt a powerful nausea begin to raise in his stomach and he had no choice but to bend over the kitchen sink.

When he stood straight again, he finally noticed the familiar hand of his roommate caressing his back gently.

“fell? ya ok?” Swap asked in a yawn.

“Swap? You’re already up? What time is it?”

“i heard you so i came over to check if you were okay. did you eat something bad or what?” The tired skeleton replied.

Fell thought for a moment, trying to recall what he had had for dinner last night. The mere mental image of last night’s lasagna was enough to make him retch again, and in no time, he was back to the sink. Swap immediately came to him and caressed his back again.

“hey fell, you should maybe skip work today? i mean, if you’re not feeling well, you should really rest. i can tell miss muffet that you’re sick and take your morning shift,” Swap suggested, visibly concerned.

“I’m fine,” Fell only grumbled as he was handed a cup of water.

“yeah right.”

“Pfff…”

Swap helped Fell get to the couch and sat next to him. “really fell, even if it’s only one hour, you should try to get some sleep. can’t hurt you.”

“I’m not as lazy as you,” Fell mumbled.

“and i’m not the one puking at 4 in the morning.”

The way Swap was rubbing his chest in gentle circles was very soothing, and for a moment, Fell thought he could go back to sleep, just like that. He was just so tired. Unfortunately, his body decided against it, as it was too conditioned to waking up at 5.

“I’m feeling much better Swap, I’m okay. I’ll try going to the doctor later in the afternoon if I retch again,” he lied. “And it’s not like it’s new, I’ve been feeling this way for several weeks. It’s not a big deal-”

“several weeks? it  _is_  a big deal fell!” Swap interrupted him. “no, really, stay here and call the doctor, i’ll take your morning shift.”

“Pfff, come on, what are they gonna say? It’s just that I’m tired!” Fell snapped back. Swap was getting on his nerves. Fatigue and nausea weren’t enough for him to skip his job. He really needed to work a lot during his summer job to pay for his studies for all year long, so skipping even a day was not a good idea.

“who in the world throws up when they’re tired? fell come on, i know you think you can go to work, but you’re sick. so just rest.” Swap angrily whispered.

“FUCK YOU SWAP! CONSTANT FATIGUE, AND NAUSEA, AND MY FUCKING ECTO BODY GOING NUTS IS ENOUGH ALREADY, I DON’T NEED YOUR WHINY VOICE TELLING ME BULLSHIT ON TOP OF THAT!” Fell yelled. He just hoped the neighbors would be forgiving, he really didn’t need them to pipe up as well.

Instead of being put off by his yelling, Swap seemed to be even more worried and drew closer to Fell, an arm stretched out as if to touch his stomach.

“your ecto body is acting weird? what do you mean? what’s wrong?” His concern showed in his calm tone.

“Nothing! It’s just been here for like 3 weeks, and sometimes I get those awful cramps, that’s all. Really Swap, no need to worry. If I felt something was really wrong, I would go to the doctors,” Fell tried to calm down. He felt like he wasn’t very convincing, judging from Swap’s still concern gaze.

Though it seemed like his concern had shifted to… curiosity?

“you…’re telling me that you’ve had your ecto body summoned for the past month? and you think it’s normal?

"SWAP I SWEAR IF YOU-” Fell started yelling again, only to be interrupted again.

“and you’re more tired than usual, and now you have nausea? and  _cramps_?” Swap’s eyes were wide open, as if in disbelief. But what was so surprising? Fell was sick or something, it happened to everyone, even the best!

“Uhh, y-yeah, what about it?” The look on Swap’s face was nerve wracking. “WHAT IS IT SWAP?!”

“fell are you…” Swap’s gaze that was focused on his face slowly directed towards his stomach, this look of disbelief never leaving. “are you pregnant?”

Fell’s first instinct was to deny it. There was no way he was pregnant.

But.

Swap pointing out every symptom made something click in his mind.

He was pregnant.

In the end, Swap had taken his morning shift while he went to the doctors to get a check on his magic. That was the only way to be 100% sure a monster was pregnant beside, well… giving birth. The results came in two days later.

Fell was pregnant. One month and a half pregnant even.

* * *

“Oh my stars, I’m pregnant.”

Fell really realised what was happening one week later, in the middle of yet another sleepless night. He put a hand on his summoned tummy and wondered distantly how flat it could still be when there was another life forming in it. He was one month and a half pregnant, so it meant he was due in… What had the doctors said? He hadn’t listened at the time. Some time in winter at least. It was late June, so he must’ve become pregnant in… late May, so a bit after he began his summer job with Sw-

Swap.

Swap was the father. He had to be, there was no one else he had been intimate with since May. How should Fell tell him? Surely the other didn’t think it would be him if Fell had waited so long to tell him? And it’s not like they were dating or anything. They just fucked from time to time when they needed to blow off some steam. They hadn’t planned on having a… family. So how was Fell supposed to break the news to him? And what would Swap say? Fell couldn’t see Swap taking care of a baby, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure he could do it himself. What would happen then? There was no way he would be able to get an abortion, that was out of the question. So would he put the child up for adoption? How could he know, it was too soon! He didn’t even know what his life would be in September, so how could he know if he’d be able to take care of a baby in more than half a year? And since he couldn’t count on Swap to help him, would he be able to do it on his on?

There was no way he could answer all these questions, even less in the middle of the night. Before his head would explode, he got up (a bit too fast and ended up dizzy) and went to the kitchen. It had become a kind of ritual. When he couldn’t fall asleep no matter what he tried, so basically every night, he would get up at 2 or 3AM and go to the kitchen to find some sort of snack. In his tired state, anything looked good and he often ended up eating whatever was left in the fridge. The pickles’ vinegar looked very apetizing tonight, especially if Fell mixed it with some banana flavored yogurt. It was a shame there wasn’t any chocolate left, or it would have been the perfect midnight snack.

Fell brought his little feast to the living room as quietly as possible so as not to wake up Swap and began eating in silence.

With nothing else to do in the middle of the night, Fell let his thoughts take control of his head. He couldn’t help it. When he was alone like this, he couldn’t stop thinking about his life, his present and his future. He didn’t like thinking about it, because… honestly?

He was scared.

So much uncertainty, stress and anxiety… It was overwhelming.

Without realising it, big fat tears began rolling on his cheekbones. He did his best to muffle his sniffing. Waking Swap was the last thing he wanted to do. Unfortunately, he must’ve not been careful enough because he soon heard tired footsteps in the hallway, and the next thing he knew was that Swap was sitting next to him, rubbing a soothing hand on his back.

“shhh, it’s okay fell. don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay. i’m here, okay?” Swap whispered.

As Fell was choking on something to say, Swap wrapped his arms around him and began rocking him slowly while murmuring reassuring words. It was so comforting that Fell couldn’t help leaning on his roommate, even falling asleep at some point with him on the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

In the following weeks, a new routine began to settle for the two skeletons. First of all, Fell and Swap had swapped their shifts at their job. Swap was a night bird and had a lot of trouble getting up so early, but he never complained. Fell on the other hand was still very tired, even if he was on the afternoon shift and could sleep more in the morning. He was regularly napping and was very thankful to Swap (even if he would never admit it, pregnant or not) for  _not_  pointing it out. With his mood all over the place, he knew he would just explode if Swap made any remark.

There was another new aspect to Fell’s new routine… A sexual aspect. With the pregnancy, Fell’s sex drive had skyrocketed. More often than not, he would come back from work horny as hell. Yet fatigue would usually be stronger and he couldn’t stop himself from crashing on the couch and taking an early evening nap. When he woke up between 1 and 2 in the morning, and after a quick and light snack, he would go back to his room and try to get rid of the restlessness in his magic. Since Swap slept in the room right next to Fell’s, he couldn’t use any helping accessory and was reduced to just do it manually. As his tummy got bigger though, it was more and more difficult to find pleasure by himself, what with the uncomfortable positions he had to bend his arm in.

Which was what had brought him in front of the door of Swap’s room, his hand hovering over the wood, ready to knock. Fell had been hesitating between his need of Swap’s body heat and his embarrassment. No, not quite embarrassment. More like uncertainty? Would Swap be upset if Fell woke him up  _yet again_  in the middle of the night? Or would he enjoy it? Fell didn’t know and couldn’t decide on whether to leave or stay. So he was just standing there awkwardly. And he had been standing there awkwardly for the past 30 minutes.

Exasperated with himself, he dropped his head on the door. Maybe the wood could knock some sense into him. He grunted at his own unintentional pun.

Something shifted in the room and the door opened, revealing a very sleepy Swap. His eyes were barely opened and his voice was still hoarse from waking up.

“fll? wus wwong?” Swap mumbled tiredly. Fell had a hard time trying to decipher what he had said, but his burning nether regions reminded him it didn’t matter.

“I wanna fuck,” he simply said.

 

* * *

 

By the end of summer, Fell was 3 months pregnant, and his round tummy was now more visible. He didn’t know if he would be able to go back to his studies with how tired he always was so he decided he would postpone his last year at university by one year. In the meantime, he could work from home in an online programming company he had contact with. Since he wouldn’t go to university, he couldn’t go to the dorm he usually lived in, so he had to find a cheap accommodation. Unfortunately, it was very difficult to find in the town he lived in. When he began looking online for places he could go to, he was surprised when Swap came to him with a proposition. The usually lazy skeleton told him he wanted to start working in the same town as him after the end of summer and offered for them to share a room. They were used to be roommates from their numerous years of sharing a tiny flat during their summer jobs, so Fell knew it could work.

But more importantly, Swap had said he would not be at peace if Fell was to spend his pregnancy alone. Swap wanted to help him and be there for him. Fell was deeply touched by Swap’s concern and he accepted the proposition without second thought. Knowing that Swap would be there to take care of him (even if the thought of being taken care of wasn’t appealing to him) reassured him greatly. That of course he didn’t tell Swap.

After settling in a tiny but nice flat in the downtown area, the two skeletons began their new life together. Swap found a part-time job in a bakery and found he enjoyed working there, and Fell was less stressed by working from home and could rest as much as he needed.

Now that he was more rested and had more time to himself, Fell could really spend time into thinking the pregnancy through. First, he did some research on what to expect when putting a baby up for adoption. He was still hesitant, but the more he thought about it, the less he felt capable of doing it, so he tried not to linger on it for too long. He still hadn’t told Swap about him being the father, but he was beginning to think maybe it was for the best not to say anything. He felt bad for hiding it of course, but Swap never expressed a desire for raising a child, and Fell wasn’t about to force Swap to commit to a mistake Fell had made.

Fall and winter went by and the due date arrived sonner than Fell would’ve liked. He felt the first contractions in the middle of an icy night of February and Swap immediately brought them to the hospital. The nurses would later on say that it was the ‘quickest delivery to ever happen’ and only two hours after arriving in the maternity ward, Fell gave birth to a very healthy little baby, whose name was still undecided, since they would be up for adoption. Fell felt he didn’t have the right to choose a name for them.

As he expected, Fell was very reluctant to let go of his baby, his little souling who had grown within him for nine months. He couldn’t stop looking at those gorgeous eyes, could listen to their quiet breathing for hours, would marvel every time the little baby moved their tiny fingers and minuscule toes. He caressed their little skull, wondering how bone could be so soft.

Since there had been no difficulty whatsoever with the delivery, Fell was sent home with his baby to wait for the proceedings of the adoption. He was told that within a week, two people from social services would come to see him and his baby, ask him questions and answer his, and look over his adoption file. If the baby was healthy, it would take no time to find them a new family. It at the same time relieved and saddened Fell.

So Fell just had one week to spend with his child and take care of them. Basically, it only consisted of feeding them and letting them sleep… just at completely random hours. It was now 2AM and Fell was already up to feed the little bunddle of cries, who miraculously became very silent the moment the feeding bottle entered their mouth. Unfortunately, it was already too late and Fell heard the door to Swap’s bedroom open. The tired skeleton came in the kitchen silently, careful not to diturb the midnight peace between the new father and his baby.

“you want some tea?” Swap asked in a whisper.

“Ah yeah, thanks,” Fell said quietly.

For a moment, the only sounds in the kitchen were the baby sucking their bottle and water boiling in the teapot. Finally Swap turned around and placed two cups of tea in front of Fell and him.

“fell…” Swap began.

“Yeah?” Fell prompted when the other didn’t say more.

“there’s… something i wanted to tell you.”

The seriousness in Swap’s voice immediately caught Fell’s attention. It was so rare for Swap not to be joking around that it was kind of nerve-wracking.

“i… i’ve spent the last 6 months doing research on adoption, i’ve filed a foster family application, i’ve worked very hard to be sure to have enough savings to take care of a baby, i rented books about parenting, i did everything i could and… well… i received a favorable answer two weeks ago,” Swap then looked at Fell directly and spoke very slowly, as if to be sure he was understood. “i want to adopt your baby, fell. i can’t stand the thought of them going away to an unknown family and you never seeing them again.”

A long silence settled on the two, only interrupted by the baby’s little sucking noises.

Swap wanted to adopt his baby. He wanted to take care of them.

And even more than that… He  _could_  take care of them.

Fell looked at his baby’s little face, as if all the answers were there. Then he lifted his head up again and looked at Swap.

“There’s something I should’ve told you too, Swap. I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it so I didn’t say anything, but I know I should have. You’re the father.”

Swap’s eyes opened wise and his jaw opened hilariously. If the atmosphere in the room wasn’t so tense, Fell would’ve probably laughed at him.

Swap suddenly stood up and hugged Fell, practically screaming in his ear canal.

“are you serious?! i’m the father?! i’m the father! oh my stars fell i’m so happy! i’m a dad!” Swap half shouted happily.

In his euphoria, he clanked his teeth to Fell’s mouth in an unexpected kiss.

Fell was relieved. He was happy. If Swap stayed by his side, he’d be okay.

Fell was in love with the father of his baby.

They parted silently and looked down at the little baby still in Fell’s arms. Swap caressed their smooth cheek tenderly.

“how would you like me to take care of you, little one? you want papa swap to take care of you with daddy felly?” Swap whispered with a smile.

“burp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite line from the whole fic has to be the baby's 'burp'.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I edited it so just tell me if you see an error or anything!


End file.
